As is generally known, pickup trucks are utilized for transporting materials, sporting equipment, and other supplies. Although pickup trucks have a rear cargo area that can carry a variety of materials, many people prefer to use a carrying rack to carry some of these items. The use of a carrying rack provides additional carrying capacity for the pickup truck, proper and convenient transportation of items, and frees up the rear cargo area. Many different types of pickup truck carrying racks exist. Some carrying racks are intended for use within a pickup truck bed while other carrying racks are roof oriented and mount permanently to the bed rails and or the bed floor. Despite the variety of prior carrying racks, none allow for quick and easy installation and use over an open pickup bed or tonneau cover, while providing for the attachment of bicycles, ladder, cargo baskets or other equipment for transport.